yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Magical Musket
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Mágico(a) Mosquete" em português. "Magical Musket" ( Madan, "Magibullet" in the OCG) is an archetype of LIGHT Fiend monsters debuting in Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors. Design The archetype is based on the German opera Der Freischütz written by Carl Maria von Weber. It premiered in 1821. Also, according to German folklore, the term "Freischütz" refers to a marksman who made a contract with the devil to obtain seven magic bullets with supernatural accuracy. The first six bullets are subservient to the wielder's control, while the seventh will be in the devil's grip completely. All members of this archetype are based on seven protagonists of the opera, in addition to sporting names and physical appearances to notable figures of American Western history and lore. Visually, all of them share three design aspects: a demonic-looking gun, a clawed blue arm holding the gun, and one or more large, red wings with blue eyes near the joint. Membros Estilo De Jogo This archetype revolves around using their monsters to accumulate their Spell/Traps in order to disrupt almost any moves their opponents may be attempting. All of their monsters can activate their effects when a Spell/Trap is activated in the same column as theirs (including opponent's). In addition, they also allows player to activate "Magical Musketeer" Spell/Traps from their hand, essentially turning them into hand traps, making their moves harder to predict and protect against. Their monsters all have different effects, ranging from searching ("Caspar"), recycling ("Wild" and "Doctor"), advantage generators ("The Kid" and "Zamiel"), and even swarming ("Star" and "Calamity"). Therefore, it is important to get those monsters onto the field as fast as possible. Since they're all LIGHT Fiends, they can utilize "Ties of the Brethren" as their main card to swarm the field, most of the time to bring out "Caspar", "Doctor", and "The Kid" for maximum benefits. Since their monsters can activate their effects from activation of any Spell/Traps, cards like "Upstart Goblin", "One Day of Peace" and the Toon engine (consisting of "Toon Table of Contents" and "Toon World") can also be used. Outside of "Star", they don't rely on too much Special Summoning, so they can use cards like "Pot of Duality" to increase their consistency without noticeable drawback. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Magibullet Fiend Zamiel * Magibullet Shooter Calamity * Magibullet Shooter Caspar * Magibullet Shooter Doctor * Magibullet Shooter Star * Magibullet Shooter The Kid * Magibullet Shooter Wild * Denko Sekka * Honest * Shining Angel * Tour Guide From the Underworld Monstros Pêndulo * Archfiend Eccentrick Monstros Xyz * Constellar Omega * Mechquipped Angineer * Starliege Paladynamo Magias * Magibullet - Cross-Dominator * Magibullet - Never-Endorphin * Double Summon * Forbidden Lance * Quick Booster * Ties of the Brethren * Toon Table of Contents * Toon World * Upstart Goblin Armadilhas * Magibullet - Dancing Needle * Magibullet - Deadman's Burst * Magibullet - Death-perado * Magibullet - Devil's Deal Fraqueza While powerful and consistent with their plethora of monster effects to generate advantage, it is also their greatest weakness. All "Magical Musketeer" Spell/Traps can only be activated while the player controls a "Magical Musketeer" monster. Furthermore, they almost have no means of Special Summoning outside of their own theme (that doesn't rely on monster presence on the field), so any Summon negation cards such as "Forced Back", "Solemn Warning" and "Horn of Heaven" can help at least slow them down for a turn. Hand traps are also effective against this deck, particularly "Effect Veiler", "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit", "Herald of Orange Light", or "PSY-Framegear Gamma", since they can negate "Magical Musketeer" monster effects while also being out of reach from negation effect of "Cross-Dominator". Mass-removal cards that can avoid "Deadman's Burst" or "Devil's Deal" are also effective to clear their entire field in one fell swoop, and if successful, prevents them from activating more "Magical Musketeer" cards, at least for the rest of that turn. Trivia * This archetype can be considered as an antithesis to "The Weather Painter" archetype, in many ways: ** "The Weather Painter" focuses on using their monsters for their Spell/Trap effects, while this archetype uses their Spell/Traps to fuel their monsters, instead. ** "The Weather Painter" has 4 Spells and 2 Traps, while this archetype has 2 Spells and 4 Traps. ** "The Weather Painter" monsters are all Fairy, while this archetype is all Fiend monsters. ** "Rainbow Weathery Arciel" is an Extra Deck monster, while "Magibullet Fiend Zamiel" is a Main Deck monster. ** "Polar Weathery Lampla" protects "The Weather Painter" Spells/Traps, while "Magibullet - Devil's Deal" protects this archetype's monsters. ** Both debuts in ''Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors'', and both are column-based archetypes. Categoria:Arquétipos